Hannah Montana Liley Twist: Special Edition
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Like the title says its a Special Edition of Hannah Montana Liley Twist. Just read it I guarentee you'll like it. Warning Femslash


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Hi guys it's Mandy and as you know I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team and this is a very special Hannah Montana Liley Twist because well I'm twisting… well you'll just have to read and find out. Ok Tay was supposed to do this but unfortunately she's sick and really can't do anything, she feels that horrible. And I hate that I can't do anything to help her but I have to write this, she asked me to. So without further to do I present to you the next editions of…**_

Hannah Montana: Liley Twist: The Movie

Miley finishes singing "The Climb" as herself and looks at everyone in the crowd.

"Thanks for letting me live my Hannah." she pauses for a second not really wanting to say it but feels she has to, "Goodbye" she turns to walk off but is stopped by a small voice coming from the crowd.

"Please… Please be Hannah. We'll keep your secret." the little blonde haired girl that first saw that Miley was Hannah said.

Miley looks at the girl with sadness in her eyes and says, "I'm sorry, I can't it's too late."

"Sure you can!!" came the voice of Travis from the back of the crowd causing Miley to look up at him.

"Put the wig back on, you'll never have a normal life if you don't." Miley's publicist says.

"Hannah's a part of you don't let her go." Lilly says encouraging her best friend.

Other shouts of encouragement come from the crowd as a dull Hannah chant starts and grows into a huge roar. Miley looks around at all the people cheering then looks at her family who are doing the same as everyone else, then she spots Lilly chanting with them and smiles. She lifts the wig up and puts it back on her head causing everyone to cheer and shout louder than they already were. But as she puts it on, she spots Oswald taking a picture of her with his cell phone.

"No please." Miley says as Oswald heads off to the side to get away, and she runs off stage.

"Somebody stop him!!" Lilly yells and points to the sneaky magazine journalist.

As she says that Robbie Ray, Travis and Hannah's publicist rush after Oswald and corner him back stage.

"Watch it. One more step and I hit send." Oswald threatens causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Don't do it man." Robbie Ray yells as he runs from the other side of the stage.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing on earth that'll stop me from…" Oswald begins to say but he stops when he hears two voices he automatically recognizes.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Oswald's two twin daughters say as they come running up to him.

"Dedee, Paris what are you doing here?" Oswald says in amazement that his two daughters are in front of him.

"Oh this nice lady, paid for us here… all out." one girl begins then pauses and starts again, "two free tickets, upper class, it was brilliant."

"I thought the girls would appreciate a couple of free tickets." Rita explains.

"Are we too late? Is she going to sing again?" the other daughter asks then both girls start talking at the same time, making it impossible to comprehend them, but then Oswald points up at Miley, and she waves causing both girls to scream and hop up and down.

As the two twins scream and shout over Miley, Rita pulls Oswald aside and says, "You're not gonna destroy their dreams are you? Because that's what Hannah's all about. Is that your story?"

Oswald looks at his two daughters once more before saying, "No, that's not my story." He then turns and whistles at the two girls causing them to stop screaming and he puts the phone to his ear, "Get this down Lucinda… BonChic Magazine, is run by a retched, soulless succubus, who prays on the misfortune of others, and I'm not gonna put up with it any longer!" Oswald yells into the phone and snaps it shut and says, "I think I just quit." which causes all the others to clap.

"Well come on girls, let's go up front. I think Hannah's got a few more songs left in her." Rita says then leads the twin girls to the front of the stage.

"Thanks partner." Robbie Ray says to Oswald and pats him on the back before going back to the front of the stage as well.

Miley turns to go back on stage but stops when Travis calls, "Miley!" and runs up to her, "Uhh you remember that crush I had on you and I said I was over it?"

"Yea" Miley says as she smiles at Travis, but then Travis starts to stutter so she says, "Please jump."

Travis smiles then says, "So not over it." then leans in and kisses Miley.

In that one moment something flashes into Miley's head, well someone, and even over all the Hannah cheers she hears a certain blonde girls voice in her head saying, 'Hey you couldn't lose me, even I you wanted to.'

"I don't want to." Miley says into the kiss causing Travis to pull away.

"What was that?"

Miley looks at Travis and then looks out the opening on the background and sees Lilly standing there cheering with everyone else then turns back to Travis and says, "I'm sorry Travis I can't do this."

"What? But… why not?" Travis says baffled.

"I'm… I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh" Travis says then looks down, "Who is he?"

"Well actually it's a she."

"Oh, you mean Lilly?"

"Huh? How did…" Miley says having a confused look on her face.

"I saw how you two were with each other, that's why it took me so long to ask you to dinner."

"Oh, you're not mad?"

"No, I'm just glad you finally figured out what you want, even if it's not me."

Miley smiles then hugs Travis, "Thanks, you're a great friend."

Once the let go of each other Travis says, "Now go get your girl."

"Don't worry I will." Miley says then fastens her wig onto her head and walks out onto the stage.

"Right On." the old guy turning the water wheel from backstage says as Miley walks out on stage.

Miley runs out and starts singing "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home."

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know_

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Miley looks directly at Lilly

_Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away  
Let me hear you say_

Miley hops onto the back of the truck and it begins to drive away from the stage__

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello

Miley looks out into the crowd and sees her dad with his arm around Lorelei, then her brother holding up and L with his fingers and she can't help but laugh at it.

_  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home_

Then she sees Lilly standing there and hopping up and down waving and she motions her to hop on the truck and she helps Lilly up.__

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home

Miley looks directly into Lilly's eyes and wraps her arms around Lilly's neck and kisses her, which Lilly happily kisses back. When they pull away Miley sees a smile on Lilly's face and she mouths 'I love you' to Lilly and Lilly returns it by mouthing 'I love you too' and they kiss again. When Miley pulls away she starts singing, while keeping her arm wrapped around Lilly's waist, again and looks out one last time and sees Travis giving her a thumbs up, causing her to smile.

_  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home_

When Miley finishes the song she kisses Lilly again.

_**Well what do you guys think? Like I said Tay had the idea to do this so if anything, thank her if you liked it. And wish her a get well soon, cause I want her to get better as fast as she can, I can't stand seeing her sick, and I can't stand seeing her sick and I can't do anything about it. Well that's all for now, as you know I'm Mandy and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production, so until next time, C ya.**_


End file.
